Unexpected Love
by joel madden
Summary: When Gryffindor students practice magic on Muggles (students from Daria), Chuck and Hermione full in love with some humorous twists. Daria/HP Ficcy. Read and Rate, please! ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or Daria. Both belong to Rowling and that person who made Daria. So okies.   
  
*Notes* Okies, must thank Amerie Lynn Potter for her excellent ideas and writing the best ficcy around! Once again, check out her big bro ficcy. ^_^  
  
Happy reading!  
  
  
"What we plan to do with these Muggles," said Professor McGonagall, "is expiriment on them. Nothing deadly, though....Just play around with them as a test. Then, when we finish, we will put a memory charm on them -- a short one, so they only do not remember this day. Normally, I would not let you do this -- it is kidnapping, but I have gotten permission from Professor Dumbledore, and these children will be fine. I will let the Muggles choose the Wizards. Okay, Muggles....Who do you want?"  
  
The Muggles were from Lawndale High School. A few of them ran right to someone. A few others stayed there, scared stiff. And a few others browsed through their choices.  
  
Soon, everyone was left with a partner except for Chuck Ruttheimer, a student from Lawndale. Also, Hermione Granger wasn't chosen by a Muggle. So, Chuck made his way towards Hermione.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"I'm Chuck," Chuck replied, and accepted her hand to shake, but pulled his away quickly. "OW! Your hand is hot! But, of course, everything about you is."  
  
Hermione felt herself grow red, out of embarassment and anger. "Mind you!"  
  
"Everybody settle down!" Mrs. Mcgonagall shouted over the noise. "We're going to get started."  
  
Chuck winked at Hermione, which made her grow redder. "Getting hotter," he said, and then when Professor McGonagall gave him a stare, he shut up.  
  
"Okay, class. This is just a review for your house, on everything you've learned this year. So I would like you to make your expiriment float."  
  
"Wingardium leviosa."  
  
"Wen...dium...levitate."  
  
"Wingardium leviosa."  
  
"FLOAT!"  
  
"Wingardium leviosa."  
  
Spells were being chanted and high schoolers started rising. Brittany Taylor, who had chosen Neville Longbottom as a partner, went soaring across the room into a wall. "Ow!" she squealed, rubbing her head. Then, she perkined up, and shouted, "That was fun!"  
  
Brittany was your average prep. She cheerleaded, but was a little on the slow side. She was blonde, and usually had two pigtails on the side of her head.  
  
"Longbottom!" McGonagall shouted. "You have crashed your partner into a wall! I'm grading all of you pupils. Now, bring her back without a crash, and maybe I won't flunk you."  
  
"Oh man," Neville grumbled. Then he lifted up his wand, and a little to hard swish and flicked and murmured, "Wingardium leviosa."  
  
Brittany shot back to Neville's desk, quite fast.   
  
"Britt, babe, are you okay?" Brittany's boyfriend Kevin, a football player for Lawndale, said. He was being expirimented by Fred Weasley. He was floating perfectly, his legs folded into an Indian style form.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" Brittany said enthusastically.   
  
"Cool, babe! But look! I'm meditating AND levitating! Get it? Meditating? Levitating!" He laughed to himself.  
  
"Neville," McGonagall said. "Keep your experiment floating, if you're capable!"  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had Chuck lying on his back while floating. Once the whole classroom seemed to have his or her partner floating, McGonagal told the class to set their partners down.  
  
"Now," she said, "you will all turn your partner a different color. Any color you'd like; blue, red, green, orange, purple, black....You choose."  
  
More chants were heard, and Daria Morgendorffer turned bright pink, her partner was Ron Weasly. "Pink, just for you, Muggle!" he said. "I mean, Muggle girls like pink, right?"  
  
"Most girls do," Daria said plainly. "But I'm not one of them. So why don't you just turn me red, so I'll blend in with your hair. And also, us Mewgulls have names, too. Mine's Daria."  
  
"It's Muggles," Ron said quietly.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Back at Chuck and Hermione's table, Hermione had turned Chuck blue.   
  
"I should have been turned red," Chuck complained. "So I could be hotter than I am now -- if it's possible -- for you."  
  
"Chuck, stop it, or I'll turn you into a rat. Oh wait, you already are one."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, for wizards may have odd compliments," Chuck said grinning.  
  
"You do that," Hermione grumbled.  
  
They performed some more experiments, and finally, McGonagal blew her whistle.  
  
"Okay, Muggles and witches and wizards," McGonagal said. "That's a rap. We're finished for today. Lead the Muggles to your dorms where they'll be staying overnight. They will be staying there for the next few days."  
  
Everyone headed back to their dorms. And, to Hermione's shock, Chuck grabbed her hand and held it hard. 


End file.
